TTEWM Ep2 All Right Now
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. HISTORIA

**HISTORIA**

Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, otwierając oczy. Przez duże okno wpadały mocne promienie przedpołudniowego słońca, oświetlając łóżko, na którym leżałam z Mattem. Mężczyzna spał na boku. Wpatrywałam się w jego przystojną, spokojną twarz. Wracały do mnie wspomnienia z naszej pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Najpierw oboje byliśmy szybcy i spragnieni wzajemnej bliskości. Nawet się do końca nie rozebraliśmy. Nie rozmawialiśmy. Raz tylko w uniesieniu wykrzyknął moje imię. Tak bardzo potrzebowałam mężczyzny! Minęły lata odkąd byłam z Johnem, ale nadal pamiętałam naszą pierwszą i naszą ostatnią wspólną noc. Były tak różne od siebie.

Poczułam smutek, ale szybko spojrzałam na Matta. Był tak niepodobny do Connora...

Ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny były dla mnie przełomowe. Wyznaczały bowiem początek zmian w moim życiu. Oby zmian, które nie skończą się dla mnie źle.

Znowu spojrzałam na Matta. Nagle dostrzegłam siniak na jego ramieniu. Przysunęłam do niego lewy kciuk; pasował. Podniosłam się i nachyliłam nad mężczyzną. Po drugiej stronie jego ręki były cztery siniaki, które zostawiły moje mechaniczne palce. Muszę być delikatniejsza następnym razem. Bo nie miałam wątpliwości, że będzie następnym raz.

Wstałam i wzięłam prysznic. Cicho wyszłam z jego mieszkania i po drodze do domu zrobiłam zakupy.

- Gdzieś ty była?! – Alex wpadła do kuchni jak burza, akurat kiedy rozkładałam laptopa na stole.

- Tu i tam. – Posłałam jej uśmiech. – Znalazłam Dereka i Johna.

Usiadła. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się ciekawość. Podłączyłam się do komputera.

- No i? Erica, co z tobą?

- Byłam też u Matta.

- U Matta?...

- Całą noc.

Alex zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Miałaś rację – rzuciłam, przebiegając palcami po klawiaturze.

- O, ranyści! – Nagle wstała. – Zrobiłaś TO z Mattem?

- Żeby raz. – Roześmiałam się.

- A niech mnie. I jak?

- Bosko.

Wróciła na krzesło, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Wiedziałam. Ranyści! Naprawdę miałam rację. We wszystkim.

- O, tak. Przyznaję.

- A co z Johnem?

- To jeszcze dzieciak. Jakieś siedemnaście lat.

- A Reese?

- Mogę użyć twojej skali?

- Dawaj.

- Nawet na fotelu babci, ty zwariowana nimfomanko!

- Kiedy mnie przedstawisz?!

- Niedługo. Tylko pamiętaj, że Derek zawsze bał się Alex, którą znał w przyszłości.

- Mnie też się zacznie bać, zapewniam cię.

Roześmiałyśmy się.

- Dobra, szeregowa Williams. Ja spadam się uczyć. Jutro kolos.

- Powodzenia. Nie czekaj dziś na mnie.

- Nie zamierzam. A co tam robisz z tym kompem? Będzie mi potrzebny.

- Już kończę. Zrobiłam porządek w Mózgu. Założyłam nowy folder.

- _Moje cudowne noce_?

- Nie, _John Connor A.D. 2008. _Na nowe wspomnienia z Connorem w roli głównej.

Dotknęła mojej ręki.

- Oby były lepsze od poprzednich. – Jej głos zabrzmiał bardzo poważnie. Przytaknęłam.

Niecałe półgodziny później byłam przed domem Connorów. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Cameron. Z rozpędu posłałam jej uśmiech. Byłam w dobrym humorze. Bez słowa przepuściła mnie do środka.

- Naleśniki! – Od razu poczułam ten cudowny zapach i trafiłam bez problemów do kuchni.

Przy kuchence stała Sarah. Spojrzała na mnie chłodno.

- Nie używaj drzwi wejściowych – rzuciła. – Wchodź od tyłu. – Ruchem głowy wskazała drugie drzwi.

- Zapamiętam. – Podeszłam do niej i spojrzałam na naleśnik, który akurat przerzuciła na drugą stronę. – Słynne naleśniki Sary Connor, a niech mnie! Zawsze chciałam je spróbować. Tyle o nich słyszałam.

- Siadaj – mruknęła, ale zauważyłam, że uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Po chwili zajadałam się naleśnikami.

- John! – zawołała, wychylając się na korytarz.

- Idę, mamo! – Dobiegło z głębi domu.

- Pyszne. Mogę jeszcze? – zapytałam szybko.

Bez słowa dała mi dwa. Posmarowałam je masłem orzechowym.

- Teraz już nie mam żadnych wątpliwości co do ciebie. – Usłyszałam.

- Cześć, Derek – rzuciłam, kiedy usiadł obok mnie. – To miło z twojej strony.

- Z pewnością. Ja też się załapię?

- John! – Sarah wkładając mu naleśniki, znowu zawołała poirytowana.

- Mówiłem, że idę.

Obejrzałam się. John stanął w progu, rzucając plecak na ziemię. Wtedy mnie dostrzegł. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego, wycierając tłuste ręce w spodnie.

- Wczoraj... Coś mi odbiło, sorki. – Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. – Jestem Erica Williams.

- John Connor. – Uścisnął moją rękę. – Co już dobrze wiesz.

- Nie da się ukryć. – Posłałam mu uśmiech. - Siadaj, bo zjem ci wszystkie naleśniki.

Znowu wróciłam do stołu. Sięgnęłam po łyżkę i zaczęłam wyjadać masło orzechowe.

- No? – Usłyszałam nagle i poczułam, jak Derek kopnął mnie pod stołem. – Usłyszymy coś wreszcie?

- To cholernie długa historia. – Oblizałam usta.

- Mamy czas. – Sarah skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- To zawołaj Cameron. Nie lubię się powtarzać.

- Już tutaj jestem. – Usłyszałam za plecami; drgnęłam.

Cholera, dawno nie miałam do czynienia z terminatorami. Muszę znowu zrobić się bardziej czujna.

***

_Kłótnia_, podpowiedział mi mój mózg. Miał rację. Z niewielu rzeczy, które do mnie docierały, najbliżej były dwa głosy. Gdyby nie to, pomyślałabym, że nie żyję. Skupiłam na nich całą swoją uwagę.

- Budzi się. – Ten był obcy.

- Erica? – A ten poznałam; należał do Connora.

Chciałam otworzyć oczy, ale nie mogłam. Zbyt się bałam. Poruszyłam lewą ręką.

- Dostała za dużą dawkę. Nie kontaktuje.

- Musiała – syknął drugi głos, męski; miał w sobie złość. – Wiesz, że musiała, prawda, John?

- To ona powinna zdecydować. Nie jesteś Bogiem, Damien.

- Ty też nie jesteś, do cholery! Co zupełnie nie przeszkadza ci tak myśleć!

- Mylisz się.

- Wiesz, że nie. Powiedz jej. Zapytaj ją. Ja już znam odpowiedź.

Usłyszałam kroki, a potem trzaśnięcie drzwi gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia. Zostałam sama z Johnem.

Podniosłam powiekę. Oślepiło mnie mocne światło; syknęłam z bólu.

- Erica. – Poczułam dotyk na swojej ręce. – Słyszysz mnie?

- Taak...

- Jesteś żołnierzem, dlatego powiem ci wszystko wprost. Amputowaliśmy ci nogi i prawą rękę. Straciłaś też oko. Rozumiesz?

- Ro-rozumiem.

Ale tak naprawdę nie rozumiałam, dlaczego trafiło akurat na mnie. Zacisnęłam jednak zęby.

- Nie będziesz chodzić. Nie będziesz już walczyć.

Popłynęły mi łzy. Nie mogłam ich otrzeć.

- Nadal chcesz żyć?

Chciałam zebrać całą odwagę i skłamać, ale nie potrafiłam.

- Taak – szepnęłam w końcu.

Westchnął.

- Możemy ci pomóc, ale staniesz się półmaszyną. Dostaniesz mechaniczne kończyny. Zgadzasz się?

- Zga-zgadzam się – odparłam bez namysłu przez łzy.

- Nienawidzisz maszyn, a jednak chcesz stać się jedną z nich?

- Nie będę bla-blaszakiem... Resztę będę miała ludzką, prawda?

- Twój mózg nie poradzi sobie z protezami. Będziemy musieli wszczepić ci chip.

- Ale resztę bę-będę miała ludzką, prawda? – powtórzyłam słabo.

- Tak – odpowiedział z rezygnacją w głosie. – Będziesz miała.

- Chcę się zemścić – szepnęłam cicho. – Daj mi szansę.

- Nie mogę ci nic obiecać. To będzie eksperyment.

Kiwnęłam głową, zaciskając mocno wargi i powiekę.

- Jestem gotowa.


	2. MALCOLM

**MALCOLM**

Czas mijał mi bardzo wolno. A może bardzo szybko? Nie miałam pojęcia. Moje dni i noce wypełniały ciemność i ból. Wiedziałam, że mnie operują. Czasem słyszałam głosy, ale zwykle byłam sama z moich mózgiem, który ciągle do mnie mówił. Zwariowałam, ale to już było tamtego dnia, kiedy miałam pięć lat i widziałam, jak zginęli... _To było straszne_, szepnął mój mózg z troską. Podziękowałam mu.

Ktoś do mnie mówił. Nie mózg. Chyba nie.

- Erica? Słyszysz mnie? – Głos był znajomy, ale nie należał do Johna; poruszyłam lewą ręką.

Od razu poczułam, jak ktoś ją objął. Otworzyłam oko.

Obok mnie siedział chłopak. Musiał być mniej więcej w moim wieku, albo nieco starszy. Miał sympatyczną, przystojną twarz. Uśmiechał się do mnie. Wpatrywałam się w niego jakby był jakimś cudem. Może był. Dawno nikt ze mną nie rozmawiał.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, mocniej ściskając moją rękę.

- Ty jesteś Damien? – To imię tłukło się w mojej głowie od dłuższego czasu.

- Tak. A ty czujesz się lepiej?

- Nie wiem. Wreszcie jestem przytomna.

- Słuszna uwaga.

- Ile już tutaj jestem?

- Trzy tygodnie. Tyle trwało zanim udało nam się zrobić dla ciebie odpowiednie protezy.

- Kiedy je dostanę?

- Już je masz.

- Nie czuję – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Nie są podpięte do nerwów i do chipa.

- Dlaczego?

Damien patrzył mi prosto w oczy. A raczej w oko.

- Bo musiałaś wreszcie być przytomna, żebym mógł cię zapytać, czy nadal tego chcesz. John bardzo na to nalegał.

- Chcę.

- Wiem, że chcesz, ale on musiał usłyszeć to od ciebie.

- Powiedz jej o ryzyku. – Usłyszałam nagle; Connor podszedł do Damiena.

- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – syknął chłopak. – Nie jest dzieckiem.

- Jestem gotowa na wszystko.

- Możesz umrzeć. – John patrzył na mnie uważnie.

- Tak, jak każdego dnia do tej pory. – Wytrzymałam spojrzenie jego beznamiętnych oczu.

Damien puścił moją rękę.

- Zaczynamy – rzucił.

Ból był równy temu, który czułam tamtej nocy przy spotkaniu z terminatorem. Całe moje ciało stanęło w ogniu, a kiedy płomienie cofnęły się nieco, nie byłam już sama. Był Mózg. Analizujący, zbierający dane, kalkulujący, wszystkowiedzący. Nie rozmawiał ze mną. Podsuwał mi tylko odpowiedzi na pytania, których wcale nie zadawałam. Przerażał mnie. A Oko było razem z nim. Zawsze wiedzieli o wszystkim, zanim ja zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Czułam irytację, ale kiedy Mózg powiadamiał mnie o odwiedzinach Damiena albo Johna, nie miałam mu tego za złe.

- Już niedługo wstaniesz. – Damien dotknął mojej ręki jak zwykle.

Oko przeskanowało go uważnie, jak to miało w zwyczaju, a potem Mózg zwrócił mi uwagę na pewną interesującą rzecz.

- Masz piękną twarz – powiedziałam.

Uniósł brew.

- Jestem facetem. Wolałbym usłyszeć, że przystojniak ze mnie.

- Ale to prawda. – Dotknęłam lewą ręką jego policzka i sięgnęłam po jego dłoń; podał mi ją z wahaniem. Powiodłam spojrzeniem po jego ramieniu. – Nie masz żadnej blizny. Nigdzie. Tylko idealna skóra. Jesteś maszyną?...

- Nie. – Spojrzał na mnie smutno. – Nie walczę.

- Co?

Oswobodził swoją rękę i cofnął się poza zasięg mojego wzroku.

- Damien! – zawołałam. – Co to znaczy?

Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi. Znowu byłam sama. No, nie do końca. Był Mózg, który podsunął mi kilka prawdopodobnych wyjaśnień. Ludzie w końcu szeptali o Connorze różne rzeczy. Może mieli rację?...

- Damien jest twoim kochankiem? – zapytałam, kiedy John oglądał moją mechaniczną rękę.

Spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie. Skąd to przypuszczenie?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Różne rzeczy się słyszy.

- Ach tak? Co jeszcze?

- Mówią, że jesteś maszyną.

Poczułam, jak zacisnął mocniej palce na mojej protezie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew.

- Ale to nie ich wina – dodałam. – Trzymasz się z daleka. No i ta cała terminatorka...

- Ma imię – syknął. – Ma na imię Cameron.

- Właśnie o tym mówię.

- Uważaj, Williams.

- A Damien? Dlaczego nie walczy? Też wygląda jak cyborg. Ludzie...

- Ludzie są cholernie głupi! – krzyknął, puszczając moją rękę.

- Więc po co dla nich walczysz?

- Codziennie zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.

Wstał i wyszedł. Niemal czułam jego wściekłość. Zadrżałam.

- Nie powinnaś była tego mówić. – Damien pomógł mi usiąść. - Zwłaszcza nazywać Cameron „terminatorką".

Zmienił mi kroplówkę i usiadł obok mnie. Milczałam.

- Dlaczego nie walczysz? – zapytałam.

- Musisz do mnie przyjść i o to zapytać.

- Jesteś obok, więc pytam teraz.

- Nie ma tak łatwo. – Wstał. – Przyjdź do mnie, to pogadamy.

- Czekaj. Dlaczego nie odwiedził mnie nikt z moich przyjaciół?

- Myślą, że nie żyjesz. To był pomysł Johna. Niewiele osób wie o tym eksperymencie.

- Dlaczego?

- Wszyscy nienawidzimy maszyn.

- A ja jestem w połowie maszyną – mruknęłam.

- Musimy im pokazać, że przede wszystkim w połowie jesteś człowiekiem. Szklanka jest w połowie pełna. Pamiętaj o tym. – Uśmiechnął się i zostawił mnie samą.

Moje życie wypełniały głównie spotkania z Johnem i Damienem. Pomiędzy nimi zajmowała się mną Helen, moja prywatna lekarka i rehabilitantka. Była małomówna, często nie odpowiadała na moje pytania. Szybko więc przestałam pytać o cokolwiek. W zupełnej ciszy próbowałam chodzić. Byłam dobrej myśli, ale Mózg ciągle obliczał prawdopodobieństwo mojego powrotu do zdrowia. Dawał mi małe szanse. Jeszcze zobaczy! Poskarżyłam się Damienowi.

- Zignoruj go – poradził mi. – Nie on tobą rządzi.

- Już sama nie wiem. Moje nogi nie chcą mnie słuchać. Oko robi, co chce. Już nie wiem, kim jestem.

- Erica, spójrz na mnie.

Spojrzałam. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął dwoma palcami mojego czoła.

- Co masz tutaj?

- Głowę?...

- A w środku?

- Mózg ten mój i... chip.

- Ten twój jest ważniejszy. A co masz tutaj? – Dotknął mojej lewej piersi.

- Chyba wiesz – mruknęłam, rumieniąc się.

- Serce – powiedział. – Tutaj masz serce. Jeśli mózg masz ludzki, a twoje serce bije, jesteś człowiekiem.

Miał rację. Zapamiętałam dobrze jego słowa. Mózg ten drugi nawet je nagrał. Jak wszystko zresztą.

Wkrótce potem Damien przestał mnie odwiedzać. Zapytałam o niego Johna.

- Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie – odparł krótko. – Musisz jak najszybciej stanąć na nogi.

- I walczyć – dodałam. – Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam o Cameron.

- W porządku.

Tego dnia pierwszy raz naprawdę chodziłam. Wyszłam wreszcie z pomieszczenia, w którym spędziłam ostatnie dwa miesiące, o czym marzyłam od dawna. Wzięłam prysznic z pomocą Helen, która nawet mnie pochwaliła. Kiedy zaprowadziła mnie do innego pokoju, John podał mi mundur. Na jego klapie było nazwisko Smith.

- Tak się teraz nazywasz – wyjaśnił. – Malcolm Smith.

- To męskie imię.

- Bo musisz udawać mężczyznę. Dla dobra naszego eksperymentu. Ale dołączysz do oddziału Alex Lightwood.

- Alex mnie pozna.

- Wątpię – mruknął i podał mi lusterko.

Spojrzałam w nie. Nie poznałam samej siebie, jak więc Alex mogła mnie poznać?... Miałam wychudzoną, bladą twarz. W prawej powiece brakowało połowy rzęs. Naprawdę wyglądałam jak facet. Zwłaszcza z tymi ostrzyżonymi zaraz przy skórze włosami. Zawsze miałam takie długie, piękne loki. Jęknęłam.

- Teraz wiem, dlaczego Damien przestał mnie odwiedzać.

- Ubieraj się. Potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

Trzy kolejne dni spędziłam na intensywnym treningu. Mózg zaczął ze mną współpracować. Pewnie też bardzo chciał wreszcie być gdzie indziej i zebrać nowe dane. Rozumiałam go.

Centrum dowodzenia, gdzie przebywałam, było bardzo rozległym podziemnym budynkiem. Szybko jednak chodziłam po nim na pamięć, z zamkniętymi oczami. Oczywiście jako Malcolm Smith. Szukałam Damiena. Bezskutecznie.

- John. – Nie lubił, kiedy do niego przychodziłam; zawsze siedział pochylony nad częściami jakiegoś terminatora. – Mam problem z nogą.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, ściągając spodnie. Zrobił mi miejsce na biurku i usiadłam przed nim.

- Lewa. Pod kolanem.

Przeciął syntetyczną skórę nożykiem i zaczął grzebać w mechanizmie mojej protezy, ale po raz pierwszy poczułam się tak dziwnie. Miałam wrażenie, że to bardzo intymny moment. Spojrzałam na Connora. Przez jego prawą skroń biegła skośna blizna. Druga, podobna, przecinała jego policzek. Pomyślałam o Damienie.

Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go w czoło.

Jego dłoń znieruchomiała. Podniósł oczy. Wytrzymałam jego spojrzenie. Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam jego policzka. Pod palcami czułam drapiący zarost. Znowu się pochyliłam, tym razem jednak znalazłam jego wargi i znowu go pocałowałam. Jego usta były twarde i suche. Nieprzyjemne w dotyku. Nie powinnam była tego robić. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest za późno. Jego dłonie były wszędzie. Czułam opuszki jego palców wypalone laserem, żeby nie dało się zebrać odcisków. Drażniły moją skórę i sprawiały mi ból. Jego ręce były silne, a ja bałam się zareagować. W końcu tak wiele mu zawdzięczałam.

***

Umilkłam, przełykając ślinę. Miałam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałam za wiele, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że trzymam się nie tej wersji, co ustaliłam wcześniej. Wzięłam głębszy oddech. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Akcja, błagam. Nie, nie ten dzwonek. Mój Mózg był dobry w odbieraniu nadziei. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, wstając od stołu.

- Cześć, Victor.

- Hej, Erica. Co słychać? Nie przeszkadzam?

- Nie – powiedziałam zbyt szybko. – O co chodzi? Coś się stało?

- Bedell poznał jakąś laskę. Wczoraj gadał o niej cały dzień. Chyba chce zerwać się ze szkoły.

- To niedobrze. Rozmawiałeś z nim?

- Próbowałem. Jak dla mnie facet się zabujał.

- Miej na niego oko, okej?

- Jasne.

- A Beck?

- On poza armią świata nie widzi. Tak, jak Pyle. Ale to dupki.

- Nie raz uratują nam skórę.

- Ciągle sobie to powtarzam, jak mam zamiar któregoś z nich zdzielić.

- Bardzo dobrze. – Uśmiechnęłam się, opierając o zlew; spojrzałam na Connorów. – Znalazłam go.

- Johna?

- Aha. Nie jest to ten sam facet, którego znaliśmy.

- Znałaś – poprawił mnie. – Pewnie się z tego cieszysz, co?

- O, tak. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

- Wierzę. Alex w porządku?

- Ona? Zawsze. I cały czas rozpacza, że wolisz facetów.

- Cóż. – Zachichotał. – Nie może mieć każdego. To ją boli, nie?

- Pewnie tak, ale jakoś się trzyma.

- To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mnie odwiedzisz. Trzymaj się.

- Ty też, Victor. Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączył się. Sarah zgromiła mnie wzrokiem.

- _Znalazłam go_? – rzuciła. – Co to znaczy?

- To przyjaciel – wyjaśniłam. – Jeden z żołnierzy Johna.

- John nie ma żołnierzy – wtrąciła Cameron. – Jeszcze.

- I tutaj się mylisz. – Puściłam jej oko.

- Erica, twoja opowieść nie trzyma się kupy – powiedział nagle Derek. – Co to niby za Damien? Nie pamiętam nikogo o takim imieniu w pobliżu Connora.

- Mieli mnie za maszynę i za geja? – John odchylił się na krześle. – Cudowna przyszłość.

- Zmienimy ją. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Mów dalej – ponagliła mnie Sarah. Usiadłam i kontynuowałam.

***

Spędziłam z Johnem noc. Następnego dnia odprowadzono mnie do Alex.

- Nowy dla ciebie, Lightwood. Bądź delikatna.

Zostałam sama z Alex. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Smith, imię masz?

- Malcolm. – Wymieniłyśmy uścisk dłoni.

- Gdzie służyłeś wcześniej?

- Kapitan Michael Wood, czwarty batalion. Jako strzelec.

- Właśnie strzelca nam brakuje. Miałam dobrego, ale zginął.

- Przykro mi, _ma'am_.

Nagle chwyciła moją prawą rękę i podwinęła rękaw.

- Myślałam, że wszyscy od Wooda mają kody.

- Nie wszyscy.

- Stchórzyłeś i uciekłeś, co, dzieciaku?

Kiwnęłam głową. Tak kazał mi powiedzieć John.

- Jeśli znowu uciekniesz, zabiję cię. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest.

- Poznasz resztę oddziału.

Poszłam za nią. Chodzenie sprawiało mi ból, ale szłam pewnym krokiem. Zostałam przedstawiona moim przyjaciołom. Nie poznali mnie. Mucha pocałowała mnie w oba policzki. Malcolm był w jej typie.

- Kim był wasz strzelec? – zapytałam Rose, kiedy wskazała mi moją pryczę.

- Była. Nazywała się Erica Williams. Nie będziesz lepszy od niej, szczurze.

„Szczur". Tak nazywano dezerterów. Ostatnio o szczurach mówił Victor. W innym kontekście.

- Nie mam zamiaru – mruknęłam, zaciskając mocno zęby.

Nienawidziłam Malcolma Smitha.

- Masz dziewczynę?

Spojrzałam na idącą obok Muchę. Nic się nie zmieniła. Najsłodsza czternastolatka z granatami, jaką znałam. Pomogłam jej wejść na murek.

- Nie mam.

- A chcesz mieć?

- Mucha, daj mu spokój – mruknęła Roxy.

- To pierwszy facet w naszym oddziale – wtrąciła Rose. – Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego Alex się zgodziła. Chyba dziwaczeje.

- To już chyba niemożliwe – rzuciłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. To była moja stała odpowiedź.

Nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, miałam pistolet przy policzku.

- Nie znasz Alex, więc się nie odzywaj – syknęła Rose. – Zrozumiano, szczurze?

Kiwnęłam głową. Mój głupi Mózg nie zaklasyfikował jej jako zagrożenia. Ruszyłyśmy dalej.

- Jesteśmy na pozycji. – Roxy poprawiła słuchawkę w uchu. – Gotowi.

Położyłam się z karabinem na ziemi. Obok ułożyła się Rose.

- Co się gapisz? – syknęła; przystawiłam Oko do celownika.

Mózg zajął się obliczaniem. To zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej. Ja natomiast myślałam o trójce dzieciaków i jednej półmaszynie w tym samym miejscu.

- Idzie! – pisnęła Mucha.

Miała rację. Spojrzałam na terminatora przez celownik i znieruchomiałam. To on! Ona.

Strzeliłam bez wahania. Rose kopnęła mnie w nogę.

- Nie było jeszcze rozkazu, debilu!

Nie słuchałam jej. Wystrzelałam cały magazynek. Cyborg nas zauważył. Strzały, choć celne, podziurawiły tylko jego głowę i klatkę piersiową. Wstałam.

- Wracaj! – wrzasnęła za mną Roxy, ale byłam już na schodach.

Wyszłam na ulicę i ruszyłam w stronę terminatorki. Mózg podał mi jakieś statystyki, ale kompletnie go zignorowałam. Chciałam zemsty. Chciałam uwodnić, że poradzę sobie z tą cholerną maszyną. Chciałam, żeby znowu było bezpiecznie i żeby wrócił Damien.

Perfekcyjnie wymierzony cios. Nie mógł mnie nie dosięgnąć. Zachłysnęłam się krwią, ale zaatakowałam. Wbiłam palce w oko cyborga. Chwycił moje prawe ramię i ścisnął. Metal zatrzeszczał, ale udało mi się uwolnić. Kopnęłam. Mój cios odrzucił go na kilka metrów, ale po chwili znowu na mnie naparł. Jego palce zacisnęły się na mojej szyi. Druga dłoń chwyciła mój zdrowy nadgarstek.

- Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnęłam, próbując się uwolnić.

- Poddaj się.

- NIGDY!

Podniósł mnie i rzucił jak szmacianą lalką. Uderzyłam głową o ziemię.

AWARIA. Podsumował Mózg, zanim straciłam przytomność.


	3. ERICA

**ERICA**

- Powinieneś był jej powiedzieć!

Ten głos. Damien?

Otworzyłam oczy.

SKANOWANIE W TOKU. 78%...

Zamrugałam. Poznałam pokój. O nie! Usiadłam szybko. Działałam! To znaczy, żyłam.

86%...

- Erica! – Poczułam, jak ktoś mnie obejmuje. Damien! – W porządku?!

- Tak, chociaż mój Mózg musi zrobić skan, żeby to wiedzieć. Głupi jest, nie?

- Ty jesteś głupia!

Spojrzałam na Johna.

- Coś ty sobie myślała?! Zwariowałaś!

- Już dawno – odparłam chłodno.

- Z pewnością! – wrzasnął. – Kurwa, na sto procent!

100%. SKANOWANIE ZAKOŃCZONE. SYSTEMY W NORMIE.

- Na sto – mruknęłam, obejmując mocniej chłopaka.

- Naraziłaś nasz eksperyment!

- Ale przede wszystkim naraziłaś siebie – szepnął mi do ucha Damien.

- Było warto. Wróciłeś. – Czułam ciepło jego ciała i delikatną woń potu.

Oswobodził się z moich ramion.

- Ja to załatwię, John – powiedział twardo. – Zostaw nas samych.

Connor przeklął pod nosem, ale wyszedł.

Damien ujął moją twarz w dłonie. Nie wiem, kto kogo pocałował pierwszy.

- Nie, Erica – szepnął, kiedy sięgnęłam ręką do jego spodni. – Nie...

- Dlaczego? – Walczyłam z zamkiem; jak na złość się zaciął.

- Ja... umieram – powiedział, chwytając moje ręce i mocno je ściskając. – Nie warto.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Oby to było kłamstwo!

Ale nie było. Opowiedział mi całą swoją historię, chociaż do niego nie przyszłam tak, jak mi kazał. Wiedziałam już, dlaczego nie walczył. Pozwoliłam mu odejść.

Poszłam do Johna. Chciałam się wypłakać, chciałam, żeby mnie pocieszył, ale zamiast tego znalazłam się z nim w łóżku. Płakałam w koc, kiedy wstał i wrócił do swoich maszyn.

- Jestem złym człowiekiem – powiedział nagle.

Milczałam, chociaż na usta cisnęło mi się jedno słowo. _Tak. _

- Jutro wrócisz do swojego oddziału i będziesz wykonywała rozkazy.

Otarłam łzy. Już nie będę przy nim płakała.

- Zrozumiałem – mruknęłam. Malcolm Smith już tu był.

Mucha, Rose i Roxy zaczęły się mnie bać. Ze „szczura" stałam się „samobójem".

Alex wymierzyła mi policzek.

- Właśnie dlatego nie chciałam faceta, Smith! Pierdolone żołnierzyki!

- To już się nie powtórzy – zapewniłam ją żywiołowo.

- Nie może.

Położyłam się, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Zaczęłam płakać, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

- Malcolm. – Usłyszałam nagle. – Śpisz?

- Nie, Rose. – Szybko wytarłam nos. – Czego chcesz?

- Jak płaczesz, to płacz. Nikomu nie powiem.

- Nie płaczę! – skłamałam. – Śpij.

- Ja też czasem płaczę. Za Ericą. Była moją przyjaciółką. A za kim ty płaczesz?

- Za nikim. Dobranoc.

- Tej nocy, kiedy zginęła... Wzięli ją do innego oddziału, bo była dobrym snajperem. Pyle był z niej zadowolony. Miała z nimi wykonać jedną akcję, ale jak wcięło Reese'a, dołączyła do nich na stałe. Tej nocy... Miała już wrócić, ale razem z Victorem wpadła na terminatora. Nie mieli szans... – Jej głos się załamał; zerwałam się, podeszłam do jej pryczy i objęłam ją bez słowa. – Zrobił z niej sitko!... Z mojej Erici!

Rozpłakała się. Rose, moja Rose.

- Nie zrobił – szepnęłam; nie mogłam patrzeć, jak płacze!

- Erica nie żyje i ja nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, Malcolm.

- Żyję, Rose! – krzyknęłam moim prawdziwym głosem. – To ja, Rose. Nie płacz, ty nie płaczesz! Nie płaczesz! Nawet jak złamałaś sobie nogę, pamiętasz? Pamiętasz, prawda? Kość wyszła przez skórę i...

Odepchnęła mnie i spojrzała na mnie uważnie. Po chwili już wiedziała.

- Mój Boże, Erica! – Objęła mnie mocno. – Erica, Erica. Erica!...

- Już dobrze, ale to tajemnica, nie powiesz nikomu, prawda?...

- Nie powiem. I ty nic mi nie mów! Najważniejsze, że żyjesz!

Nie powiedziałam jej. Zasnęłyśmy wtulone w siebie, za co rano oberwałyśmy od zazdrosnej Muchy.

- To tylko jedna osoba, John. – Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Nikomu nie powie.

- Dlaczego nie zaczęłaś od tego zamiast ciągnąć mnie do łóżka?

- Miałam nadzieję, że łatwiej ci będzie mnie wysłuchać.

Wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

- Myliłaś się.

- Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem.

Spojrzał na mnie.

- Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem – powtórzyłam. – Po prostu było ci bardzo ciężko. Zawsze.

- Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

- Więc mi powiedz. Damien opowiedział mi swoją historię. Chcę poznać twoją. Chcę cię zrozumieć, John. I pomóc.

- Mnie nikt nie może pomóc.

Opowiedział mi wszystko. O Kyle'u, o Sarze, o Dereku... O Cameron. O Damienie.

- Może jednak mogę – szepnęłam. – Tak, jak ty pomogłeś mnie.

Od tej rozmowy wiele się zmieniło. Dnie spędzałam jako Malcolm na zwiadach, przemycie i sporadycznych wyprawach po żywność, noce zaś razem z Johnem. Zrobił się bardziej rozmowny. Zaczął mnie uczyć o maszynach. Pokazywał, jak działają moje nogi i jak należy je naprawiać. Wytłumaczył, jak pracują Mózg i Oko. Nawet ich polubiłam. John opowiadał mi o wszystkim. Przestał mieć przede mną sekrety. Czasem zjawiał się Damien, ale mnie unikał. Zauważyłam, że schudł. Było mi go żal. Rak powoli go zabijał.

Malcolm zrobił się bardzo popularny. Nie mógł opędzić się od dziewczyn. Rose śmiała się pod nosem.

- Chyba pora, żeby wróciła Erica.

Leżałam obok Johna, wtulana w jego ramię.

- Sama nie wiem – szepnęłam. – Erica wróci, jak pokona tego terminatora.

- Jak go poznasz? To seryjny model.

- Taki jak Cameron, wiem. Ale tamtego poznam na pewno.

Pogłaskał moją rękę. Tak rzadko to robił. Westchnęłam, przysuwając się bliżej.

Ścisnęłam mocniej sznurówkę. Camille roześmiała się.

- Po co to robisz? – zapytała. – Nie będziesz przez to szybciej uciekał.

- Zobaczymy. – Posłałam jej uśmiech.

Sprawdziłam karabin. Dziś miałam zamiar upolować wreszcie mojego niedoszłego kata.

- Idzie! – Usłyszałam nagle w słuchawce przerażony głos Muchy. – Boże, idzie do nas!

Wstałam. Kazałam Camille zostać na miejscu. A potem pobiegłam. Zdążyłam.

Terminatorka stała przy Musze tak, jak kiedyś przy mnie. Roxy siedziała dalej, obejmując krwawiące ramię. Cyborg obrócił się w moją stronę. Mózg zaczął coś obliczać. Tym razem postanowiłam z nim współpracować.

- To ja jestem większym zagrożeniem! – krzyknęłam.

Tak było, bo blaszak od razu ruszył w moją stronę. Rzuciłam karabin.

- Malcolm, zwariowałeś! Uciekaj! – wrzasnęła Mucha, pomagając wstać Roxy.

- Już dawno. – Uśmiechałam się.

Zaatakowałam pierwsza. Mózg mi podpowiedział. Po chwili terminatorce brakowało lewej ręki. Parowałam ciosy, osłaniając głowę i delikatny brzuch tak, jak kazał mi John. Potężnym kopnięciem pozbawiłam maszynę głowy, a potem zmiażdżyłam część z chipem. Wygrałam.

Ludzi było dużo. Wieści rozeszły się szybko. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć Connora.

Powiedział o eksperymencie. O półmaszynie, półczłowieku. O mnie. A potem ja miałam mówić.

- Nazywam się Erica Williams. – Zaczęłam wyciągać spod kurtki bandaż, którym zwykle miałam obwiązane piersi. – Jestem córką Ryana i Jessici Williams, Aniołów Złomowisk. Pół roku temu cudem przeżyłam spotkanie z terminatorem. Straciłam jednak nogi i prawą rękę, a także oko. Zgodziłam się na zostanie królikiem doświadczalnym i nie żałuję. Jako Malcolm Smith wróciłam do swojego oddziału, udowadniając siłę i zręczność. A wczoraj pokonałam terminatora.

Szepty.

- Półterminator pokonał terminatora.

- Connor, zwariowałeś! My walczymy z maszynami, a ty je budujesz!

- Ja wolałbym umrzeć niż dostać nogi od robota, który zabił setki ludzi!...

- Mechaniczne kobiety nie zastąpią prawdziwych.

- Awaria i pójdzie do swoich...

- Co chciałeś osiągnąć, Connor? Po co to wszystko?

Zacisnęłam pięści.

- Dosyć! – krzyknęłam. – Nie jestem maszyną! Jak śmiecie?! Ktoś dla mnie ważny powiedział mi kiedyś, co znaczy być człowiekiem. To mieć mózg pełen marzeń i wyobraźni; maszyny tego nie mają. Mieć serce. – Dotknęłam piersi. – Serce, które bije szybciej z nerwów, ze strachu... Serce, który wypełnia miłość. I wreszcie... wreszcie trzeba mieć wszystko... tam w dole, bo tylko człowiek może być tak blisko z innym człowiekiem, że łączą się w jedność. Jestem więc człowiekiem. I jeśli jestem tu z wami tylko dlatego, bo dali mi mechaniczne części to znaczy, że byłam gotowa zapłacić za życie każdą cenę. Czy można być bardziej ludzkim?... Czy trzymanie się kurczowo życia to naprawdę domena maszyn?...

Zgodzili się. Ci, którzy stracili jakąś kończynę, chcieli dostać mechaniczną i znów móc walczyć. Rozpoczął się czas zmian. Tego dnia John objął mnie i pocałował na oczach ludzi, a to był dobry początek. Kilka dni później zjawił się u mnie Damien. Powiedział mi coś bardzo ważnego. Aż wreszcie pewnej nocy John zapytał, czy chcę mu pomóc. Wiedziałam, co miał na myśli.

Dzień przed tym, jak mieli mnie wysłać w przeszłość, poszłam do Ściany Chwały. Znalazłam od razu nazwisko Victora. Ledwo się zmieściło. Tych, którzy zginęli, było już tak wiele.

- Nie jestem już szczurem, Vic – szepnęłam, dotykając wyciętych laserem w metalu krzywych liter. – Nie jestem jednak kotem. Jestem panterą, wiesz? Panterą, która ma siłę, żeby coś zmienić.

***

- Przenieśli mnie w 2005 rok – kontynuowałam, opierając się o szafkę. – I oto jestem.

- Dlaczego nie odszukałaś nas wcześniej? – zapytała Sarah.

Spojrzałam na nią ostrożnie, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Były inne... zadania – odpowiedziałam powoli. – Teraz mnie potrzebujecie, więc jestem.

- Skąd to przypuszczenie? – Kobieta uniosła brew.

- Erica. – Derek wstał. – Słówko na osobności.

Poszłam za nim. Ledwo wyszliśmy na korytarz, chwycił mnie za ramię i przycisnął do ściany.

- Jak chcesz, żeby mnie zabolało, lewa ręka jest lepsza. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy.

- Kłamiesz – syknął. – Nie wiem tylko, czy twoja historia jest kłamstwem w całości czy w niektórych fragmentach. Ale dowiem się.

- Powodzenia.

- Będę miał cię na oku, Williams.

Posłałam mu uśmiech. Przejrzał mnie. Nagle usłyszeliśmy brzdęk wybijanej szyby.

- Hej, pomocy! – Głos Sarah. Od razu pobiegliśmy do salonu; Derek wyjął broń.

Kobieta siedziała przy jakimś mężczyźnie. Szybko znalazłam się przy niej. Poczułam zapach krwi.

- Nikolay! – Poznałam go; spojrzał na mnie.

- Greenway!... – wycharczał.

- Kto? – Derek nachylił się obok. Sarah kazała Cameron sprawdzić na zewnątrz.

- Nikolay, kim jest Greenway? – zapytałam, ściskając jego ramię.

- Greenway. Elektrownia. Seerano Point. Dwa dni. Powstrzymajcie Greenway'a!

Znieruchomiał.

- Nikolay, cholera. – Zamknęłam mu powieki. – Cholera.

Zaczęło się. Zmienianie przyszłości wreszcie się rozpoczęło. Tak, jakbym nic jeszcze nie zmieniła.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


End file.
